


Better

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-24
Updated: 2003-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Licks of Love challenge.  Mild SV3 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

## Better

by Valentine Michel Smith

[]()

* * *

Written for Thamiris' Lewd Licks of Love Challenge Teeny spoilers for SV3 

_Better_  
by Valentine Michel Smith 

The world's a better place. 

It's the bramble that catches, the sticky thing that lodges. It's what he thinks as he inhales skin, wanting scent to be sand and ocean so he can latch on to the experience. Instead, he smells relief, rising from the sweet, thick scent of lotion, spread from toe to head. 

Clark's tongue doesn't care. His lips probe gently, breath escaping rapidly as he chooses where to begin. 

He decides on Lex's ankle, sliding down slick muscled skin that buffs his own. 

Clark's lips brush and tongue flicks, all curved edges, stalls and traces. The patterns are random, up and down like thin stripes, circles, zigs, zags, triangles. Short lick, tiny kiss before tongue trails languorously over Lex's calf. With a gentle hand, fingers stroking, Clark stills him when he shudders. 

In this moment, Clark owns his power, not in the ability to flip cars or dodge bullets, but in provoking quivers from Lex's body. 

His tongue lingers, playing lazily over the "L" formed by the bend of Lex's hamstring and calf. Clark loses himself there, wondering about the summer, trying to forget who he was, trying to imagine who Lex has become. 

Clark's tongue glides to the inside of Lex's thigh, wetting the completely pristine surface, memory conjuring not-long-gone scabs and bruises. He revisits skin time and time again, always stopping short of Lex's cock. His tongue continues elsewhere, marking territory from Lex's hip to his armpit. 

Clark drags his tongue along the new mass of Lex's chest, over his throat and chin. He pauses at his lips to taste him more fully. 

The kiss is deep, long and meant. 

Clark gasps as he pulls away. He knew but hadn't known: 

The world's a better place. 

~fin~ 


End file.
